Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
As usage of display technology has expanded, market demand for a flexible display has increased. A flexible display can be made portable because it can be freely folded and unfolded and the display can be easily carried. Thus, like electronic paper, a new type of display device to which an existing flat display device cannot be applied has emerged, as well as various types of display devices which have never before been conceived. Utilization of this new type of display device is anticipated to be much wider than typical flat displays.
Such a flexible display device is implemented with a flexible display panel. However, performing iterative folding and unfolding operations while maintaining performance of the display panel has been problematic. When the flexible display panel is repeatedly folded and unfolded, wear on the display device increases, thereby causing fatigue and damage. Also, a stress difference caused by different properties between underlying materials occurs for each constituent element of the display device can degrade the device. Popularization of flexible displays can be better achieved by overcoming the above-stated problems.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.